50 Triggers to Emotions
by MidniteCurse4Eternity
Summary: Everything around us can trigger our memories, which in turn triggers the emotions in our hearts. 50 random drabbles. [one-shot dump] Some are AU and others inspired by the series (spoilers)
1. Purple: Hinata

**Edit: **8/30/2012

**Here's the drill: **Enjoy or press the red "x" on the top right hand corner. Or press back.

**Naruto isn't mine.**

* * *

When one thinks of purple, one might think of serenity, calmness, and royalty. But to Hinata, the color purple was like a smack in the face. It reminded her of her constant failures; of how she couldn't live up to her father's expectations. She didn't possess the qualities one should have when one was a heiress. She wasn't calm and she certainly wasn't bold either. She was always cursing her ability to talk to others. Her voice didn't hold the authority and conviction of a princess. After all, her clan has been here for centuries. She's weak. She envies her young sister, Hanabi, who is bold and talented—who in her father's eyes—should have been the first born.

To Hinata, the color purple mocked and laughed at her—deeming her as unworthy and insignificant. And as she grew older and older, she began to understand that this was who she was and there was nothing she could do about it. So she drew a shell around her, making her invisible from eyes that would only look for her flaws. And she succeeded until she got home. With her father around, she had to step out from her shell. His white eyes—with that hint of dreaded purple—seemed to look into her very soul. Saying that no matter what she did, she couldn't hide the truth. But somewhere deep inside, she wanted to be herself. She didn't want to try to be something she's not.

She'll get stronger using her own methods.


	2. Red: Sasuke

**R **stands for red, oh how he hates the color

**E **stands for everywhere; it's splattered on the floor

**D** stands for death, in which there's no return

Oh how Sasuke hated it.

It was everywhere.

The color red haunted him day and night.

He'd have nightmares in which his parents' bloodied bodies were cut down by his dear beloved brother.

It was the only color he could see.

He could remember his brother's eyes suddenly turning red.

How a puddle of the very same red turned into a dark crimson under his parents' corpses.

Red was his life: blood, rage, and sharingans.

* * *

Ugh, this turned out weird.


	3. Baby Blue: Sakura

_"Why are you crying?"_

_Bright, watery emerald eyes look up to see a bright baby blue._

_"My name's Yamanka Ino. What's yours?"_

_"...Sakrwa..."_

_"What?"_

_"My name's HARUNO SAKURA!"_

* * *

_"Oi! Ino."_

_It was a bright and beautiful day; the sky a pretty, pretty blue._

_"Oh hey!"_

_Emerald eyes peer over her shoulders._

_"Hey who's that?"_

_"Oh this is my friend Sakura. Sakura say hi."_

_"...hi..."

* * *

_

_Angry blue eyes glared at a purple haired girl._

_"Ami, stop making fun of Sakura!"_

_"I'm noting making fun of her, it's the truth. The ribbon's stupid."_

_Shove_

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Stuffing poisonous flowers in your mouth."_

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_

* * *

_

_"You're just a bud waiting to bloom into a beautiful flower. And I'll be there when it happens."_

_"Will you still be there afterwards?"_

_"Yes!"  
_

* * *

"-ra! Hey are you paying attention? Forehead!"

"Huh? What?"

Baby blue eyes look with concern.

"Oh it's nothing. Um hey Ino?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Sasuke too?"

"Huh? What?"

"Do you like him?"

"...yes..."

"Since we both like him, I-I don't think we can stay friends anymore."

Baby blue eyes widen in shock.

"What!"

"Thanks for everything, Ino." _Remember our promise. When I bloom you better be there._

* * *

Note: Umm I hope this isn't depressing. It's supposed to be a happy one. It's about how they're on-off friends and rivals.


	4. Black: Sasuke, Sakura (AU)

**AU**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke sighed as he looked at his phone, concentrating on the black letters on his screen.

_Sasuke-kun, am I cute, pretty, or beautiful?_

He sighed again as he contemplated whether or not to reply to his girlfriend. For heaven's sake, it was midnight. Finally, he sent a text back since she would keep pestering him if he didn't.

Haruno Sakura finally went to bed, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards into a smile. Her phone, in her hand, was still open. And if one looked closely, one could make out the message in the pitch black room:

_You're pretty cute and beautiful inside out._


	5. Rainbow: Hinata (AU)

**AU**

* * *

Hinata sighed under the school's overhang. It was raining and she was stuck here with no umbrella.

"Hinata-chan? What are you still doing here?" Naruto walked over, umbrella in hand; his smile making her almost faint.

"Uh, I-I-I forgot my um-um-umbrella so I can't g-go h-h-home."

Naruto smiled, "Let's share mine! I'll walk you home."

Hinata blushed. They walked towards her house. As he left, a rainbow appeared above him, making him look more like a sun. Hinata couldn't help but smile; if he was her sun, then she wanted to be the rainbow.

* * *

I just love NaruHina. I just can't seem to write it. It's hard. Hope you like this.


	6. Stone: Kakashi

The memorial stone was a forlorn and foreboding place. It was filled with emotions and memories. _I should have done this, this couldn't...no shouldn't have happened. _

To a mere person, the rock held no meaning, it was just a rock listed with the names of the heroes who gave their lives for the sake of the village. But to others, who lost loved ones, it was a horrible reminder of the lives ninjas held.

The stone was a place where one could reminisce and think back to what one could have done. For one particular person, the stone was the thing that kept him alive.

_"I believe the 'White Fang' is a true hero!"_

___"Those that break the rules are trash. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. If I'm going to be called trash either way, I'd rather break the rules!"_  


Those words echoed in his head. If only he had seen that rock earlier. If only he had listened in the first place. And to this day, he regrets that mistake and so everyday, be it rain or shine, he shows up in front of the rock, exactly on time. Thoughts of what could have been fill his thoughts and he cries silent tears, of what their team could have been. And he's slowing dying inside. But he can't die yet. Not yet, when he can make up for it. To change the past. If not him, but someone else. It was like history repeated itself. And he's determined to change it. Even if he has to kill...

"Looks like I'm late again. I'll be back tomorrow..._Obito._"

And as he walks away, to his current team, his left eye curves upwards, and he's damned if he can't save Team 7; save Rin and Obito. They are so alike and with Sasuke gone, he has vowed to mend his broken team. One way or another. Mark his words.


	7. Snakes: Naruto, Sakura

**A/n: Little spoiler.**

Snakes.

They are horrible beings. Sure, some don't do anything to others, but still.

Whenever Sakura and Naruto came across a snake, without any hesitation, they whip out a kunai and kill it.

Snakes bring out unpleasant memories. And the thought makes them sad.

To Naruto, snakes were evil little things. Well sometimes they were big. And when they swallowed him. And when snake-like guys corrupt his teammate and make them go insane. He hates snakes more than anything. If only that giant snake hadn't appeared.

To Sakura, snakes were poisonous creatures, one bite and you'll succumb to its poison. It makes you cold and numb. It slowly eats at you, the pain growing and growing until you cannot tame it. She has seen this before back then, and she hated it. She couldn't do anything. If only she was stronger.

Snakes.

The thing that took Sasuke away. Their teammate, friend, brother. Just when he was finally swaying from his path and Orochimaru shows up and stirs up his emotions. They would never forgive that snake.

So when they hear that Sasuke has killed the snake, they secretly smile. And the emotions come back again.


	8. Beautiful Hair: Mom I love you

**Spoiler...**

_"You have beautiful straight hair."_

_"I love you."_

Those words touched his heart. His mom. He finally met her. For so long, he longed to meet her. He envied the other kids, whose moms took care of them and loved them. He longed for a mother's touch and someone who would always be there for him. He always wanted to meet her and now that he has, he's prouder than ever. His mom loved him. And there was no way he was going to lose.

He was going to be Konoha's Orange Hokage.

He was sad to see her go, but he knew she was always watching him. He wanted to be a good son that would make her proud. He was never going to give up.

_"Believe it!"_


	9. Names: Naruto

Names.

They killed people.

Say for example, "Uchiha." Everyone with that name has perished. Save for a few.

"Kyuubi." That was the worst name ever. He shuddered just thinking about it; all the loneliness and hatred.

But names also saved people.

"Hokage." His dad was a Hokage once. He saved Konoha, his son suffered, but he wasn't complaining.

"Madara and the moon." He scoffed. He was an idiot but even he could tell that it was a stupid idea.

Names are what got him in this mess. He lost his friend-brother.

_"Even if we both end up dying, at least we'll no longer be Uchiha and the Kyuubi."_


	10. Konoha: Sasuke

Konoha.

The village he was born and raised in. Sasuke gritted his teeth and clenched his hands before he broke something. AGAIN. They had betrayed him. They betrayed the Uchiha. They drove his brother away. Just thinking about it made him shake with anger.

But somewhere deep inside, he wanted to just go back. But the thought of Itachi dead made him lose his senses. Konoha would pay. He will destroy everything that got in his way. It wasn't what Itachi wanted, but Sasuke didn't care. The one place that brought him happiness turned out to be a place full of lies. The elders knew about it. Even the Hokage.

By the time he was done with Konoha, there will be nothing left. NOTHING. Not even an orange clad idiot could stop him.


	11. Photograph: Team 7

A silver haired man jolts awake, and in the process knocks over a framed portrait. As he leans down to pick it up, his lone eye lingers on the frame. He has memorized the faces in the picture. Even with his eyes closed, he can picture them; his hands on top - patting - two scowling boys and the smiling girl in the middle. His hand traces over the faces, as a pang of guilt fills his chest. _'I guess I wasn't a good enough sensei. I'm sorry."_

x

A pink haired girl collapsed onto her bed after another late night shift at the hospital. Her weight shook the bed, causing one of her picture frames to fall down. Rolling onto her stomach, the girl picks up the picture - about to put it back - but she freezes. Her eyes mist over as she studies the picture; herself in the middle, smiling without a care in the world. Memories flash and images appear: a bell, a cat, a bridge, a snake, a seal, red, blue, a fox, the moon, a bench, a sword. She breaks down crying, picture hugged to her chest. _'I still love you."_

x

A blond haired boy tosses and turns in his bed, arms outstretched, as if grabbing for something - someone - far out of reach. His mouth is moving, but no words are coming out. His arms move about - left, right, up, down - until his hands hit the dresser. Instantly, he stills as his hands grope the air to catch a falling object. The object turns out to be a picture; he is glaring at the boy clad in blue. The picture looks worn and old; the frame staring to crack. But the glass is perfectly spotless. _'...Wait! Come...back...'_

x

A black haired boy frowned as he stared at the piece of paper that had fallen from his sword. Before anyone could even touch it, he quickly grabbed it. The paper was taped and torn, yet he still kept it. He couldn't throw it away, but he couldn't open it up either. It was bound by string and he always carried it around with him. He never let slip what was in it, since he pretended it wasn't there. But even so, he knew what it was. And that made him weak. He had tried to rip it up once, but found himself taping it back together. It was imprinted into his brain. It wouldn't get out. _'Bonds make you weak. Right?'_

**Obsessed with Team 7 bonds again. It's 3 AM. It's late I'm tired. Waiting for Pottermore. Had time on hands, updated this. Sigh. **


	12. Popsicle: Naruto

**For: wingedmercury (:**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**The first time he truly felt alone was at the age of six.**

It was a hot summer evening. As he slowly made his way home -_ ignoring the glares_ - he stopped and stared as a father and son playfully argued in front of an ice cream store.

"Dad! Can we get a popsicle?"

"Hmm I don't know. Mom will get angry. You can't eat dessert before dinner."

"But dad. I promise I'll eat dinner. I'll even finish my veggies!"

"...Fine. Let's keep this a secret from mom okay?"

"Yay! I want that one dad!"

"That's really big. Can you finish it?"

"We can share dad! See there's two sticks."

As the father and son left, Naruto dodged into the alleyway towards his apartment, feeling even worse than before. He wished he had a dad. His eyes teared up as he tried to imagine having a family - _where someone loved him and didn't hurt him and called him a de_ - he stopped thinking. Who needs parents? And that night, alone in his bed, dreams of sharing popsicles overpowered ramen in his head.

**The first time he truly felt like the happiest person on earth was at the age of twelve. **

When Jiraiya - _noticing his apprentice staring longingly at a popsicle_ - held out a blue one, he didn't know what to think. He felt surprised, as Jiraiya broke the popsicle in two and gave him one half, telling him it was a reward for his hard work. A million emotions ran through his head and he just knew that he was very, very happy that even words couldn't begin to describe it. He gratefully accepted it and as he laughed, he blinked back tears of joy.

**The last time he ever truly felt alone was at the age of sixteen.**

He stared helplessly into space. The darkness caged him in, with the only light source hanging above in the form of a street lamp. He held onto a popsicle; it was starting to melt, but he didn't care. He was gone. Ero-sennin was gone. He _had_ to be dreaming. He HAD to. But deep down he knew. He knew that his mentor; his teacher was gone. He was alone again. He didn't know what to think. He was so angry and sad and shocked. No more jokes and laughter with Ero-sennin. No more traveling around and training with Ero-sennin. No more getting caught peeping in the bath houses. He couldn't even hug him anymore. Naruto didn't know what to think. He was...

"Naruto?"

"I-Iruka-sensei..."

"I heard about Jiraiya..."

"Yeah..." He tried to blink back tears. But he couldn't stop crying.

"Jiraiya always praised you. He spoke proudly of you, like you were his own grandson. He never doubted you. He was always watching you, and even now, he still is. You can't be depressed forever..."

Naruto rubbed away his tears, "Thanks Iruka-sensei."

**That was the day he vowed to always be himself, smiling even in the face of despair, and he was going to find the answer that even Jiraiya couldn't find.**

He wasn't alone..._not anymore..._


	13. Big Brother: Itachi

Itachi felt his anger rising at every word Kabuto said. How _dare_ he suggest that he become Sasuke's older brother? Sasuke was his brother and that was that. What gave Kabuto the right to lie to Sasuke and tell him stupid things? It was funny how even after death, he still got the chance to protect his baby brother. It was nice - _he supposed_ - to be standing right next to Sasuke, with no hatred between them. Kabuto was wrong, he was not like him. Although they were both spies and got the short end of the stick, he still had something. He had Sasuke to remind him of his identity. He was the big brother that promised to protect his younger brother. ALWAYS. Sasuke was HIS precious brother. No one will take that title away.

So when he captured Kabuto, Itachi silently smirked in triumph.

* * *

**I wonder what Itachi wants to tell Sasuke in the manga...**


	14. Light: Madara

He hated the light in their eyes. He wanted to crush their pride and confidence. Did they really think that they could beat him? He would show them what real power meant, just to humor them.

He hated how the light didn't fade from their eyes, even as they witnessed his power. He could have laughed. They were putting their lives on the line for their people._ Emotions made one weak_. Shouldn't they know that by now?

He hated seeing the light glowing in their eyes, even as the panic settled into them. All five would die; that he promised. He would show them all. Just like with the Uchiha clan, those pathetic beings choosing to live in peace with the Senju. They all ended up dying.

The light in the young Senju's eyes made him want to rip her to shreds. That look in her eyes resembled her grandfather's so much. He wanted to make her eyes dull and lifeless. They were worthless, just little ants in his eyes. So why was he getting irritated and angry?

...because they kept on talking, not shutting up, and dying. He was fed up with all the emotional talk. The hope in their eyes never faded. But he'll make sure it did.

So when the light came down and struck him, he cursed. All five were alive, looking relieved. They locked eyes with him, their emotions intensely burned into his mind.

As he felt himself disappear, he wondered - _had he not been born an Uchiha _- would he have turned out differently? Would he have something to live for?

He envied Hashirama.

* * *

**I keep writing stuff about what I think the characters are feeling in each chapter...It's weird. Not original at all.**

**But I hoped you liked it. Did I make him OOC?**


	15. Poke: Sasuke, Itachi

**It would be funny if this happened.**

* * *

Itachi, surrounded by the light, whispered, "I can still...make it..."

He leaned towards his baby brother, reaching forward with his hand.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I swear, if you try to insert something like amaterasu..."

POKE.

"GODDAMMIT 'TACHI! ALWAYS POKING MY FOREHEAD!"

Itachi smiled as he vanished, his soul transported back into the afterlife. Sasuke touched his forehead, a bittersweet smile on his face.

"...you always say next time...you better keep this promise...Nii-san..."

_See you in hell._

* * *

**So I gave up believing that Sasuke won't attack Konoha, thus the last line. **

**And I swear this was not supposed to be bittersweet...**_  
_


	16. Meetings: Mikoto, Fugaku (AU)

**It took ten times for them to meet, to fall in love. **

* * *

The first time Mikoto met him, they were eight and she beat him up for looking at her funny.

The second time she met him, they were twelve and she lost her valedictorian rank to him.

The third time she met him, she was sixteen and was introduced to her soon-to-be-husband, his uncle.

The fourth time she met him, he saved her from her wedding.

* * *

The 1st time Fugaku met her, they were eight and he was gawking at her beauty.

The 2nd time he met her, they were twelve and he outranked her to get her attention.

The 3rd time he met her, he was sixteen and saw his soon-to-be-aunt; he didn't like it one bit.

The 4th time he met her, he crashed her wedding.

* * *

The fifth time Mikoto met him, she was mortified, recognizing him as the heir to the Uchiha fortune.

The sixth time she met him, they disappeared due to his uncle's wrath.

The seventh time she met him, she whacked him for being sexist.

The eight time she met him, he got shot saving her from his uncle's goons.

The ninth time she met him, she was sneaking into the hospital to see him.

* * *

The 5th time Fugaku met her, he smirked at her embarrassment.

The 6th time he met her, they ran away together, though he would always remember it as "eloped together".

The 7th time he met her, he made her angry; he could still feel the pain on his face.

The 8th time he met her, he felt fear for the first time seeing that gun pointed towards her; his body moved on its own.

The 9th time he met her, he resisted the urge to hug her, just to make sure that only he had the bullet wounds and not her.

* * *

The tenth - 10th - time they met, they fell in love.

* * *

**Because there's not enough stories about them. **


	17. A Face: Kakashi

**Spoiler: chapter 599**

**Prompt: Kakashi sees the face behind the mask.**

* * *

His heart is pounding._ Ba-dup. Ba-dup. Ba-dup. _His lungs cease to function and he can't breathe. He can't freaking breathe. He can't take his eyes away from the figure before him. Time seems to have stopped. He can't hear Gai telling him to snap out of it. He can't hear what the former masked man has to say. He can't hear Naruto talking. All he can focus on is the person invading his sight. He gazes at the Sharingan of his enemy. It's identical to the one he sees everyday in the mirror. His chest tightens and he feels like he's being electrocuted. The images of the memorial stone surface and he's outraged; outraged by the face he sees. _All these years, w__as everything a lie?_ Suddenly he can breathe again. He hears Naruto asking him who the enemy is. He chokes back his emotions and he pretends it doesn't hurt.

"...Obito..._"__  
_

_It can't be you, right?_


	18. Orange Juice: Minato, Kushina (AU)

**Prompt: Minato. Orange juice. **

* * *

The tangy taste of citrus filled his mouth. He swallowed the offending liquid, hiding a grimace from the woman in front of him. He knew that she knew that he hated the taste of orange juice, especially during breakfast. Yet she kept buying it. Minato smiled at her when she glanced at him.

"Finish the juice. It's a crime to waste it!"

"Just because you love it doesn't mean that everyone else does."

"Aww, Minato. But you do love it!"

He laughed at her when she pouted. He loved the way her lips would jut out and the way her violet eyes widened. It was adorable really. He was a sucker for that face.

"Only because I love you."

She smiled at him and he fell in love with her all over again.


End file.
